Hablame como la lluvia
by Beu Ribe
Summary: La vida cambia, tu cambias. ¿Eres capaz de reconocer...lo que ya no es?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **Debido a un despiste de mi parte, me vi forzada a crear una nueva cuenta, a mi viejo nick solo se le agrega una "e". Así que sí, yo soy la autora de fics como "Tardes Negras" y "Todo sobre mi madre".

Muchas gracias

**Háblame como la lluvia...**

**...y déjame escuchar**

**Parte I: **Tomorrow it may change.

_Capitulo 1._

-Los días pasados pueden absorber a los nuevos en cuestión de segundos-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros e ignoraba la mirada inquisidora de su interlocutora..

-No puedes eludir las cosas de manera tan fácil-argumentó ella con enfado y mirándole penetrantemente.

-Y no las evado, es solo que... –calló abrupto y por primera vez en toda la tarde confronto su rostro, la miró largo y profundamente antes de hablar-... creo que debemos separarnos por un tiempo.

Los hermosos ojos negros de ella se dilataron por la sorpresa y sus rojos labios temblaron ligeramente mientras sus manos atacaban sin piedad el dobladillo del vestido; todo para evitar llorar.

-Es tu ultima palabra-pronunció débil y entrecortadamente.

Él asintió con la cabeza y desvió la mirada, también le dolía, pero que hacer cuando las cosas no estaban bien.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-pregunto directa y sin dejar de observarlo.

-El necesario, sólo el necesario-había un nudo en su garganta y le había costado pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Pues entonces iré por mis cosas-se levantó sin prisa del banco del parque y sin mirarlo comenzó a caminar.

Estrujo sus manos con fuerza antes de llamarla.

-¡Anna!-ella se detuvo permaneciendo de espaldas, él la miraba con melancolía-Esto no cambia en nada lo que siento por ti y nuestro compromiso sigue en pie-explicó-yo, yo avisare a la abuela-tartamudeo-es solo... un espacio... un poco de tiempo... para nosotros dos-trago saliva-... solos.

-Lo sé-murmuro casi inaudible antes de mirarlo de reojo y reanudar su camino hacía al que por un tiempo ya no sería su hogar.

-CDE-

Soledad.

Terrible palabra para aquellos que siempre lo han estado, un alivio para otros tantos que siempre han estado juntos y por mucho tiempo.

Había estado seis años con ella, compartiendo su vida, sus entrenamientos, su comida y no era que le molestara, en absoluto, es solo que necesitaba tiempo, espacio para respirar.

Yoh Asakura por primera vez en mucho tiempo había reunido el valor suficiente para hacerle frente a su prometida y decirle que le dejará respirar, que se largara por un buen rato de su vida y regresara solo cuando el aire de la soledad le llenara los pulmones y le asfixiara. Y aún me parece verlo, todavía sentado en aquella banca oxidada del parque, con los cabellos castaños meciéndose con el viento, los ojos perdidos en el fantástico mundo del suelo y preguntándose si había echo lo correcto.

Al evocarlo en mi mente no puedo evitar preguntarme que era lo que en realidad sentía en aquel momento¿Alivio¿Angustia¿Desesperación¿Felicidad, Tal vez todas a un mismo tiempo y a un mismo ritmo. Pero con gran certeza debo decir que el sentimiento que predominaba más en aquel momento es el más complejo de todos: sentía libertad; y una placidez exquisita por haber traicionado a su familia. Porque dejar a Anna, aunque fuera de manera temporal era una traición hacía los Asakura y hacía Anna misma y era esto lo que más placer le producía. Por primera vez en su joven vida, él, Yoh, había vencido a su temible prometida.

Elevo su mirada al cielo y le pareció aún más azul, sería tal vez porque sus ojos brillaban con una gran tranquilidad.

-CDE-

Pasado el dolor inicial y mientras caminaba lenta y sutil por las calles de Funbari, a Anna, la gran sacerdotisa, ya no le parecía tan descabellada y molesta la idea de separase del hombre al que desde siempre se vio unida.

No es que no lo amara, no malinterpretemos, pero cuando se es joven y solo se conoce una parte del mundo, es justo y necesario conocer la otra mitad. Ella estaba llena de vida y vitalidad, llena de curiosidad y ganas... terribles ganas... de respirar.

Su vida jamás fue sencilla, inútil explicar lo que tanto se nos ha dicho sobre ella y debemos de reconocer que en tales condiciones hostiles cualquier mortal hubiese enloquecido, claro está ella no es cualquier mortal y todos lo sabemos a la perfección. Pero por un momento pongámonos en su lugar, en difícil situación se vio desde los trece, vivir sola con un hombre que despierta en tu interior deliciosos tormentos, tragándote los sentimientos y entrenando sin descaso al hombre de tu vida para evitar su muerte. Desde este punto de vista nuestra gran itako se mantuvo siempre ocupada pensando en alguien más en lugar de pensar en ella.

No es egoísmo solo que el individualismo es una gran necesidad.

Y ahora se iba¿a dónde? No importa, lo único importante es que se marchaba, se iba a recorrer el mundo, iba a encontrarse, después de mucho, con ella misma... al fin podría saber quien era Anna Kyôyama en realidad.

De verdad como se lo agradecía a Yoh.

CONTINUARA...

Notas¡Sí mi nuevo fic, he regresado y he de confesar que los extrañaba mucho a todos, este fic es un Yoh x Anna (para variar) sin embargo es mucho más maduro, reflexivo y un tanto metafórico (léase el titulo), espero sea de su completo agrado, en cuanto a mis abandonados fics, la continuación próximamente, tratare de hacer las cosas de manera periódica, por fin tengo tiempo, Gracias Grandes Espíritus por las vacaciones.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota Aclaratoria: Sé que este fic es un tanto complicado por lo tanto me veo en la necesidad de explicarles como estará conformado: el fic consta de 3 partes (que serán las que lleven titulo) y cada parte contiene alrededor de 10 capítulos aproximadamente. La fecha de actualización serán los viernes cada dos semanas. No los aturdo más, **tan sólo disfruten:**

_Capitulo 2._

Las horas se volvieron días, los días pasaron a ser semanas, las semanas se convirtieron en meses y los meses se transformaron en años. La vida pasa rápidamente y cuando se vive con intensidad mucho más, sin embargo este transcurrir de tiempo es tan efímero que uno puede todavía recordar con nitidez los sucesos acontecidos hace dos años y tener la certeza que sucedieron hace apenas un par de horas. El tiempo es cruel y no perdona... nunca.

Lo anterior es lo que Anna repetía mientras esperaba su café capuccino en una reconocida cafetería parisiense, tenía que aprendérselo, ahora era una actriz.

Sí, yo también sonreí irónica al verla con su cabellera rubia atada en una cola alta, vestida con un suéter rojo con cuello de tortuga, unos jeans azules e intentando memorizar el libreto de alguna nueva obra en un concurrido lugar.

Levanto su vista y por primera vez comprendió lo aterrador que sonaban aquellas palabras, las repitió una vez más y fijó su vista en el cristal del café, en cuanto se miró comprendió que todo era verdad. Se contempló larga y profundamente, analizando cada rasgo de su cara y de su alma.

-CDE-

Frente al espejo del baño cualquiera puede encontrarse cara a cara con su propio yo interno, el agua del grifo todo lo purifica y uno se encuentra tan vulnerable y perceptible que logra ver por un instante por medio de los ojos todo lo que ha sido, es y será.

Yoh lo sabía, por eso se miraba cada día en el espejo, le gustaba algunas veces reencontrarse con su vieja esencia.

Desnudo frente al espejo intentaba inútilmente encontrar a aquel muchachito flaco y sin gracia que alguna vez fue; en lugar de eso veía la imagen de un hombre, de un hombre oscuro y seductor. Frunció el ceño y apartó su mirada del espejo, se envolvió en la toalla y salió del baño con furia contenida.

Tanto había cambiado...

-¿Anna?-una voz masculina la llamó y la sacó del sopor de sus pensamientos, la miraba con una sonrisa de burla y diversión-Vaya, no sabía que eras vanidosa.

-Ni yo-respondió un tanto alejada de la realidad.

-¿Sucede algo?-esta vez la voz mostraba preocupación, sus ojos verdes dejaron de brillar y la contemplaron inquisidores.

-Nada, nada-soltó con prisa y cayendo por fin en el mundo terrenal-Es solo que... estaba muy concentrada en el libreto, eso es-lanzó sus hombros hacía atrás y resopló suavemente, poco después le sonrió a su acompañante-¿Lo pediste sin azúcar, verdad?

-Por supuesto-contesto con nueva alegría su interlocutor, pese a eso su mirada aún la miraba interrogante-Anna... ¿Pensabas en él?-se atrevió a preguntar, ser directo era una de sus cualidades.

-En parte-contestó casual-No puedo evitar preguntarme sí...

-¿Te reconocerá?

-Eso-frunció el ceño levemente-es que muchas veces ni yo misma me reconozco y él... con lo despistado que es... –suspiró.

-Creo que ese no es el problema-tomó su mano con delicadeza- Lo que te angustia Anna, no es que él no te reconozca sino que tú no lo reconozcas a él.

-CDE-

-En que diablos estabas pensando-mascullo entre dientes su amigo mientras le vendaba su mano-Mira que reventarte la mano por nada.

No contestaba, contemplaba indiferente el piso de la sala y su rostro se hallaba totalmente inexpresivo.

-Listo-dijo cuando termino de vendarle-Ahora me puedes decir porque fregados te lastimas así-su mirada se hallaba llena de enfado.

-No lo sé-articulo débil y ajeno.

Se le fue la furia al escucharlo y su expresión cambio a una más comprensiva.

-Yoh... -dijo suave.

-Horo-le interrumpió- trae el teléfono, ha llegado el momento de dejar de respirar.

CONTI NUARA...

Notas: OK, lo acepto es la cosa más rara que se me ha ocurrido y tal vez sus dudas comiencen a aclararse a partir del siguiente capitulo. Quiero que sepan que leí cada uno de sus reviews pero por una tonta nueva regla que no sé a quién diablos se le ocurrió no puedo responderlos, así que gracias a: **Elibeth, GabR, Kyoko-chan, Minamo, Seinko, Yo-chan1 y Loconexion** por haber leído el primer capitulo. Una cosa más, intentaré hacer un poco más largos los capítulos en medida que me sea posible, como este fic trabaja con ideas concretas resulta un poco burdo sobrecargarlo. Eso es todo, gracias por la bienvenida, cuídense mucho, hagan cosas malas y yo los veo en el próximo capitulo, chao.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 

Por egoísmo. Porque no soportaba la idea de que ella fuera feliz en otro lado, por completa y total egolatría la haría regresar.

No la necesitaba, no requería de ella, incluso a veces pensaba que ya ni siquiera la amaba, pero repugnaba la visión de que ella en algún lugar del mundo fuera eternamente feliz. Él no lo era, ¿por qué habría de Anna serlo entonces?

Tomó el teléfono que el joven ainu le extendía y apretó un solo botón, inmediatamente escucho como llamaba y al cabo de un instante una voz grave le respondió.

-Haló.

-Manta, necesito que localices a mi prometida-dijo tajante.

-Yoh yo no... –murmuro tembloroso.

-No me mientas-le cortó ácido-Sé muy bien que intercambias correo electrónico con Anna desde hace tiempo, quiero que la encuentres y le digas que ha llegado el momento de regresar.

-Pero pensé que ya no querías que regresara-chilló.

-He cambiado de opinión, la quiero de vuelta y la quiero ya- su voz era grave, y sin previó aviso inminentemente colgó.

Del otro lado del teléfono Manta Oyamada soltó un respiro de tristeza, después de la turbación inicial y con todo el dolor de su corazón encendió su computadora, tecleo algunas palabras y una dirección, presiono enter y el mensaje fue enviado.

-No debiste hablarle así a Manta-le reprendió su amigo mientras lo miraba con reproche.

-Yo le hablo a la gente como se me da la gana-respondió duramente y evito la mirada del ainu.

-¿Qué ha pasado contigo Yoh?-pregunto con nostalgia-¿Qué le hiciste a mi amigo?

Yoh Asakura sintió un golpe en el pecho, se detuvo.

-Lo mate-respondió sin siquiera atreverse a mirar a la cara a Horo Horo.

Sí tan sólo hubiesen visto la expresión de su rostro en el momento en que dijo aquellas duras palabras, también hubieran comprendido que era todo una mentira de su parte. Pero no, no pudieron apreciar el agua salada acumulada en sus ojos negros, sus labios entreabiertos, sus facciones tensas y mucho menos el temblor de su mirada. Hubieran tal y como yo lo hice, reconocer al Yoh adolescente, porque pese a que se comportaba como un tirano déspota, sus ojos brillaban con aquel extraño resplandor que deja la serenidad y la tranquilidad.

Si tan sólo Yoh y ustedes hubieran visto la expresión que yo vi.

-CDE-

-Te ha llegado un correo-anuncio desde su lugar su compañero de habitación.

Anna entraba con dos bolsas de víveres en las manos, las mismas bolsas que cayeron al suelo al escuchar de quien se lo enviaba y el motivo de su mensaje, no pudo evitar sentirse conmocionada y caer de rodillas al suelo mientras lagrimas confundidas con una risa un tanto demencial salían de su cuerpo como un torrente de agua feroz y brutal.

Su amigo se acercó a ella y suavemente la ayudo a incorporarse, en cuanto la sentó en el sillón regreso a recoger cada uno de los frascos y esperó, en tanto los acomodaba en la alacena, a que Anna se tranquilizara.

Sus manos blancas le extendieron la taza de té y sus ojos la miraron compasivamente, acaricio con cariño su mejilla y se sentó a su lado a esperar alguna palabra que le dijera en que estado de animo se hallaba su amiga.

-No lo puedo creer-articulo débilmente la sacerdotisa.

-Creí que era eso lo que deseabas.

-Maurice, lo deseaba, es cierto pero realmente no quería que ocurriera-su mano derecha se acomodo los cabellos-No te das cuenta que ahora tengo que renunciar a mi libertad.

-Siempre puedes negarte-intentó sonar reconfortante.

Lo miró sarcástica y le sonrió.

-No puedo, es mi destino, no sé puede huir de lo que le toca a cada uno en este mundo, la ira de lo supremo puede desatarse y yo hace mucho que dejé de entrenar para luchar en contra de lo supremo. Jamás debí de olvidarme de mi cargo, tenía que haberme preparado para esto, para lo que vendrá... y en lugar de proseguir con mis entrenamientos-ahogo un sollozo-me dedique a jugar a lo incierto.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-cuestiono sincero mientras le daba suaves y cariñosos golpecitos en su espalda

-No quiero involucrarte.

-Es inevitable, ya estoy involucrado desde hace mucho-argumento con seguridad-Además no pienso dejarte sola-sonrió-Me haría mucho bien cambiar de aire.

-Bien Maurice-lo miró penetrante y el joven reconoció a la itako dormida en el interior de su amiga- nos vamos a Tokio.

-CDE-

A Anna siempre le encantó esa hermosa historia de Prometeo. Todos la conocemos, dio el fuego a los hombres y desafío a Zeus, quien enfadado lo encadenó en las rocas del Cáucaso y envió un buitre a que le royera sin cesar las entrañas. No había limite para el dolor, ya que el hígado, la parte más sensible de Prometeo se renovaba cada noche para que al despuntar el alba el buitre volara y le picoteara una vez más.

Y muy a menudo cuando vivía en la pensión soñaba que ella estaba en lugar del ser mitológico. Atada y siendo mordida una y otra vez, experimentando dolor eterno.

Su historia personal era más o menos similar, le entregó todo su conocimiento y amor a Yoh, aún en contra de su maestra Kino, que la ató en la roca del compromiso y obligó al buitre de la frialdad a agujerearle, no el hígado sino el alma sin descanso alguno.

Esa noche, mientras volaba hacía Japón, pudo verse atada desnuda en las rocas del Cáucaso y a un Yoh con alas blancas y sonrisa perversa comiéndose pedazo por pedazo su piel.

CONTINUARA...

Notas: Bien un capitulo más esta a merced de ustedes nuevamente. Tal vez a algunos les moleste la sumisión de Anna pero es un tanto necesaria y entre más pronto regrese a Tokio más problemas se encontrará. Agradezco a: **GabR, Seinko, Xris, Pretty Ice Ángel, ch2, Pipochi, Minamo y yo-chan1**, por sus reviews, tengo muchas ganas de contestárselos pero como ya saben reglas son reglas y hasta que no me avisen que puedo volver a responderlos estaré refunfuñando en mi casa. Cuídense mucho, aliméntense sanamente, hagan ejercicio y mi recomendación de esta semana es para la película _Charlie y la fabrica de chocolates_, esta muy loca y Jhonny Deep actúa fenomenal, vayan a verla, portéense mal y yo los veo en el próximo capitulo, chao.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 

A través de sus ojos se reflejaba el cielo gris, las montañas pobladas y el suelo infértil. No pudo evitar sentirse melancólico, no hacía mucho que ese paisaje era muy distinto al que ahora contemplaban sus ojos ambarinos, o quizá si había pasado demasiado tiempo, no tenía la certeza de ello, lo único de lo que sí estaba seguro era del motivo que lo hizo regresar después de un considerable periodo de tiempo a la colina de Funbari.

Y aquel motivo fue el que le abrió la puerta, con sus cabellos azules y despeinados, su cuerpo desgarbado, su mirada llena de sinceridad y su sonrisa bonachona y un tanto socarrona que tanto le fascinaba.

-Pero mira lo que trajo la marea roja-exclamó con alegría-un tiburoncin.

Ren Tao esbozó una débil sonrisa, cuanto había extrañado el sonido de esa voz y su leve cinismo.

-Hazte a un lado puerco espín mal alimentado-dijo con tranquilidad-¿dónde esta el dueño de la casa?

Horo tragó su contestación y agacho la mirada.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto en tanto arqueaba una ceja.

-Aquí suceden y sucederán muchas cosas-respondió en medio de un gran suspiro-en cuanto a Yoh, salió, regresara en la noche.

-Entonces regresaré al anochecer, me dio gusto...

-No, no te vayas-le interrumpió-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar-su expresión cambio totalmente, de estar relajada, sus facciones se tornaron duras.

Ren sintió su corazón latir con violencia, al parecer el ainu no había olvidado lo ocurrido en la víspera de Navidad y en realidad él había regresado para aclarar lo sucedido y enfrentar al mundo entero con la verdad de su homosexualidad.

Por supuesto que el gran y poderoso Ren Tao era un homosexual, de eso ya no había duda alguna, pero reconozcamos que el más asustado al descubrirlo fue él mismo. Ni siquiera su orgullosa dinastía armó tanto escándalo como el que él mismo armó en su interior.

Fue difícil aceptarlo y aún más difícil aceptar que estaba enamorado del hombre con quien más contrastes tenía.

Así es todo en la vida, de dos grandes diferencias puede surgir una gran coincidencia.

-CDE-

Yoh revisó con cuidado cada uno de los negativos y los colocó en la bandeja uno a uno para revelarlos, cada fotografía mostraba algo en lo particular. Cada una de esas imágenes tenían un profundo significado para él. Muchas de ellas exponían una misma imagen: la lluvia cayendo a torrentes sobre la tierra, la hierba, el mar y las personas.

La fascinación por la lluvia le nació una tarde soleada, la misma tarde en la cual llegó a su casa y no encontró nunca más a Anna. Aquel día, en la medianía del crepúsculo el cielo se lleno de nubes espesas y grises, coloreadas de vez en vez por la luminosidad del rayo y el sonido retumbante del trueno. Las gotas de agua golpeaban potentes los cristales de la pensión y el viento cantaba feroz. Todo era en demasía sincronizado, como en una sinfonía, el rayo, el trueno, el agua, el viento, la respiración, la libertad, la plenitud.

Sonreía muy a menudo al recordar aquella bella exhibición, era como si la naturaleza le hubiese regalado su mejor espectáculo para que tan solo él lo disfrutara. Nunca más volvió a ver algo similar y tampoco nunca más volvió a sentir aquella manumisión abrasadora que experimento esa tarde. Ni paz, ni tranquilidad.

La gente a menudo se pierde si no cuenta con una guía espiritual, un motivo por el cual vivir, una razón por la cual luchar. He aquí la importancia de los sueños, las esperanzas y la religión. Sí uno no posee aunque sea la más mínima ilusión, el más burdo sueño, se corre el riesgo de crecer sin fe.

Por favor, tengan fantasías y anhelos, no me gustaría mirarlos perdidos, no me deleitaría encontrarlos confundidos y heridos. No sería agradable verlos convertidos en Yoh.

-CDE-

Llevaba bien sujeta su maleta como si se tratara de un escudo protector, sus ojos buscaron inútilmente algún rostro conocido que hubiera ido a recogerla, no lo encontró y en su interior se sintió un tanto estúpida.

Nunca olvidaría la sensación de miedo y excitación que le invadieron el cuerpo al saberse sola en un país que no era el suyo y con gente que no hablaba su mismo idioma. Sus ojos negros se dilataban cada vez que veía a la gente y sus oídos captaron hasta el más mínimo sonido. Permaneció sentada en la sala de espera hasta que anocheció, sólo hasta entonces, cuando el entusiasmo inicial se difumino, que sintió realmente pavor.

Una voz en medio de la quietud la sobresalto, volvió el rostro y se topo con una sonrisa cándida, que en lugar de tranquilizarla le infundió más terror, ¿Y si quería hacerle daño?.

Le habló en un francés perfecto, un idioma que ella desconocía, al notarlo, cambio a un español fluido, no obtuvo ni una sola reacción entonces la miro detenidamente, era realmente hermosa, su cabello rubio y corto, sus grandes ojos negros y sus labios delgados y rojos, sin embargo no poseía el porte francés, la gallardía española o la sobria elegancia inglesa; su piel blanca le recordó más bien a una hermosa geisha y aquella idea le pareció tan encantadora que le habló en japonés.

Un gran alivio se apodero de su cuerpo al escuchar su lengua materna en aquel desconocido lugar e inconscientemente sonrió.

-¿Esperas a alguien?-pregunto el desconocido-No es bueno que estés aquí sola.

Anna desvió su mirada y respondió negativamente, le explicó también que no tenía lugar donde pasar la

noche y que era la primera vez que visitaba el país. El chico entendió y le pareció cobarde dejarla ahí y a merced del peligro constante y latente. Se sentó a su lado y se presentó, le contó que estudiaba diseño grafico, que vivía cerca de allí y que había ido a despedir a su compañera de apartamento que se iba a Chile a recorrer la cordillera de los Andes, por lo tanto tenía una habitación desocupada y si ella quería era bienvenida.

La joven itako dudó por un momento pero "algo" le hizo confiar en ese simpático muchacho llamado Maurice Moivre.

CONTINUARA...

Notas: Una gran disculpa por no haber publicado a tiempo, el motivo, fue el cumpleaños de mi papá y estuve organizándole una fiesta de cumpleaños, espero disfruten este capitulo que es hecho con mucho cariño, agradezco reviews de: **Seinko, Minamo, Xris, Loconexion, Viosil Uab, Yo-chan1 y GabR.** Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y aclaro que Yoh no es malo, de echo no hay villanos en esta historia, otra cosa más, mi primer yaoi oficial, se viene muy interesante, más sorpresa próximamente, mi recomendación de esta semana es: L a ciudad del pecado. Cuídense mucho y yo los veo en el próximo capitulo, chao.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 

Impaciente como era, no tomó en cuenta la orden de su prometido de quedarse en su casa y esperar a que los preparativos de la boda estuvieran listos, su sexto sentido, aquel que toda mujer posee le decía que fuera a su encuentro.

Se despidió de sus padres, le dio un beso a cada uno y salió de su hogar con la frente en alto. Pero antes de reunirse con su prometido, iría al encuentro de su hermano en la gran pensión de los Asakura. Tenían que hablar largo y tendido sobre su futuro matrimonio.

Horo se había opuesto rotundamente a que ella se casara argumentando que era tan solo una niña y que del amor nada sabía. Gritó y amenazó con encerrarla en un templo ainu, si ella, Pilika, persistía en quererse casar.

Siempre habían sido muy unidos y no iban a romper sus lazos fraternales por una tontería, iría pues a hacer las paces con su hermano mayor.

Ella sabía de sobra que su hermano armaba tanto escándalo _no _porque se casara sino por _con quien_ se casaba. Pero ella ya había tomado su decisión, estaba enamorada y le importaba muy poco lo que Horo Horo opinara. Se casaría, le pesará a quien le pesará con Ren Tao.

-CDE-

Recapitulemos un poco, les comente que Ren se había asustado tanto con el descubrimiento de su homosexualidad que armó un gran escándalo interno, pues bien, he aquí la gran estupidez de su inconsciente.

Debemos reconocer que el miedo a lo desconocido y a lo que el mundo convencional y machista considera "anormal" nos hace cometer verdaderas barbaridades. Se llega a la auto negación, la cual puede conducirnos a la salida más fácil. El caso de Ren es uno como tantos casos en el mundo, ante el miedo al rechazo las personas se ven orilladas a mentirle a la sociedad hipócrita y a sí mismos, disfrazando su homosexualidad en honorables hogares, convirtiéndose en padres de familia, personas con una doble moral, que al caer de la noche lloran amargamente su propia falsedad.

Ahora bien, ¿cómo se sale de un problema así sin dañar a nadie?

-CDE-

Tanta era la impotencia que sentía que se vio en la necesidad de involucrarse de forma indirecta en el asunto. Se quedaría como mero espectador, era la única manera de ayudarlos que hallaba. Ambos eran sus amigos, pero sencillamente no podía permanecer en la próxima batalla campal que se aproximaba, pero tampoco podía fingir que nada pasaba o que las cosas marchaban igual, cuando sucedía exactamente lo contrario. Sin embargo de nada le serviría hablar, gritar o suplicar.

Le asustaba el regreso de Anna, el cambio de Yoh y la futura confrontación de los dos. No podía evitar imaginarse (y creo que tanto ustedes como yo tampoco podemos evitarlo) ese encuentro en particular.

¿Los ojos de ella se dilatarán al verlo? ¿Él tendrá una sonrisa en su rostro? ¿Les dará gusto verse?

Yo creo y Manta esta de acuerdo conmigo, que el día en que Yoh y Anna vuelvan a _encontrarse_ habrá magia.

CONTINUARA...

Notas: Lamento lo corto de este capitulo, pero he regresado al colegio este lunes y no puedo creer la cantidad de tarea que tengo, pese a esto me he dado mi escapada para escribir. Bien a veces utilizo primera persona por el estilo del fic, en cuanto a Maurice mis planes son otros para con él y creo que es todo. Mi recomendación de esta semana es para la película de El increíble castillo vagabundo, es una película japonesa para niños y es sencillamente hermosa, reconozco que es un poco cursi y medio loca pero ya saben como son los japoneses, vale la pena si les gusta este tipo de movies. Cuídense mucho, portéense mal, disfruten vacaciones (para aquellos afortunados que todavía las tienen) y que los grandes espíritus los protejan yo los veo en el próximo capitulo, chao.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 

Hace algunos días les rogué que tuvieran sueños e ilusiones porque no deseaba verlos convertidos en Yoh ¿lo recuerdan? Pues bien creo que ha llegado el momento de explicarles este nuevo y extraño comportamiento que adopto nuestro querido shaman.

Como todos sabemos él tenía un gran sueño: Convertirse en rey shaman para vivir en paz y tranquilidad. Y si digo tenía es porque definitivamente ya no lo tiene. ¿Qué paso entonces con ese sueño? ¿Por qué el sonriente y pacífico Yoh se transformó en un ser triste y oscuro?. La respuesta es muy sencilla, se le olvido. No por desidia, simplemente se le borró de la mente. Jamás volvió a recibir mensaje de la aldea Parche y sin su prometida recordándoselo cada dos segundos, aquel ideal comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco de su memoria.

Fue entonces que le sobrevino el hastío y el aburrimiento y convirtió en realidad su segundo sueño: Se convirtió en una persona "normal".

Por eso dije que se había dejado llevar.

Pase lo que pase ninguna persona debe dejar de ser ella misma, no importa el dolor o la felicidad, lo que importa verdaderamente es la esencia que todo ser humano lleva impresa en la sangre. Yoh se dejó envolver por el irreal mundo en el que vivimos, llego a creerse el cuento de que ser un shaman no era algo digno sino una maldición y convirtió su entrenamiento en un hobbie deportivo.

Sin Anna cerca de él, nuestro joven e inexperto amigo se olvido por completo de quien era él en realidad sin embargo aquella dulce esencia se reflejaba muy a menudo en batallas campales dentro de su alma, él que nunca había mostrado confusión alguna, ahora estaba sumergido en ella.

-CDE-

Las cosas se le habían salido de control irremediablemente y ahora estaba ahí para intentar componerlas un poco, pero le daba miedo la reacción de su amigo. Sabía que tal vez las cosas se tornarían un poco turbulentas y quizás no se arreglarían en absoluto, pero prefería mil veces recibir gritos y uno que otro golpe antes de seguir viviendo en la mentira.

Los ojos negros del ainu se mostraban serios y su rostro tenía una expresión seria y un tanto fría, analizaba de manera inconsciente toda la persona que era Ren.

-Creí que querías hablar-dijo un tanto torpe el descendiente de los Tao, la mirada de Horo le intimidaba y como odiaba eso.

-Mmmm- Horo se llevo su mano derecha al mentón y lo rascó por algunos segundos- Esta bien Ren, tú ganas, consiento que te cases con mi hermana-su voz sonaba un tanto quebradiza.

-Horo Horo... –articulo con dificultad.

-No digas nada-le interrumpió con un ademán de manos- Creo que fui un tanto intransigente con ustedes dos, digo mi hermana ya no es una niña y tú... pues a ti... te conozco de toda la vida y sé (me consta) que no eres una mala persona.

-No, te equivocas-casi grita Ren mientras sus ojos contemplaban la duela de la pensión-Yo no soy lo que tu crees.

-Vamos Ren, no seas modesto-el ainu se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo por los hombros, acción que sonrojo a Tao-Conmigo no lo hagas por favor, te conozco bien y he de reconocer que eres un buen partido para Pilika. Lamento mucho haberme puesto... tú sabes... tan violento esa navidad. Pero compréndeme-Horo lo soltó y dejó caer pesadamente sus brazos a lado de sus costados-Ella es mi única hermana, es la más pequeña y me es difícil aceptar que ya es toda una mujer-una lágrima silenciosa resbalo por su mejilla, la secó rápidamente y rió para sí-Mi dulce Pilika llego a la edad de casarse y que mejor que contigo, un buen amigo de muchos años, no puede haber nada mejor que eso-giró su rostro y le sonrió a Ren-Tienen mi permiso... y otra cosa, perdóname, de verdad perdóname por haber sido tan idiota.

Una daga profunda que provoco una herida que sangra profusamente es lo que sentía el taoísta en ese momento dentro de su cuerpo, era incapaz de mirar a los ojos a quien le concedía tan solemnemente a su hermana, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de proseguir con la mentira, se armó de valor y levantó su rostro, miró directamente a su amigo a los ojos, tomo con cuidado una de sus manos y se atrevió a hablar.

-Horo Horo hay algo muy importante y delicado que debo decirte.

El joven del norte lo contempló con duda.

-CDE-

París era un lugar realmente bello y cosmopolita, su gran inteligencia le permitió aprender francés en menos de seis meses y su belleza le abrió las puertas de la farándula.

Decidió adaptarse a su nueva vida, sin embargo y muy a menudo cuando estaba sola en el departamento repasaba las antiguas enseñanzas de su sensei, pese a estar lejos le gustaba sentirse en casa con sus ligeros entrenamientos. Pero con el tiempo el olvido se aviva y dejó aquellas practicas secretas para entregarse a su nueva pasión: el teatro.

Fue curiosa su entrada al mundo del espectáculo, fue sencillamente perfecta.

Caminando por los Campos Elíseos, sin prestar atención a nada y a nadie tropezó de manera casual con un hombre mayor a quien por cierto le tiró varias hojas de papel.

-Lo lamento mucho-se disculpo en tanto se apresuraba a recoger las hojas que el viento amenazaba con llevarse.

-Muchacha torpe-mascullo el hombre bastante enfadado.

El anciano levantó la vista y entonces el momento fue deliberadamente mágico, digno de una escena estilo _Amélie_. Pudo ver frente a él a una linda muchacha, quien por cierto cumplía con los requisitos postulados por Luis Buñuel para una buena actriz (estéticamente hablando): Era tan hermosa como la muerte, seductora como un pecado y fría como la virtud.

Aquel hombre que resulto ser Jan Peberau, un afamado director y productor de teatro no dudó ni un segundo en proponerle a Anna que se uniera a su compañía de teatro. Jan no era estúpido, si la chica aceptaba tendría a una belleza exótica y extranjera a su merced y las ganancias serían exorbitantes, después de todo ¿En qué lugar de Francia se ve a una hermosa mujer japonesa actuando en francés?

Y así fue como Anna se sumergió en el vasto mundo del espectáculo.

CONTINUARA...

Notas: Un capitulo un poco más largo que el anterior para su satisfacción, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Ok, esto no es muy importante pero es especial para mí: Hoy es mi cumpleaños numero 20. Y si se los digo es porque hace cosa de año y medio que comencé a escribir fics, a lo largo de este caminar he encontrado muchas cosas buenas y malas que me han hecho madurar y por lo tanto evolucionar como escritora, es por esto que este fic es tan diferente en cuanto a redacción porque cada año que cumplo representa un escalón más y aprendo cosas nuevas que deseo compartir con todos ustedes tal vez más chicos o más grandes que yo, mi propósito al escribir es dejarles un mensaje, una enseñanza o quizás un buen consejo para la vida que tengan en el futuro, pero más que nada escribo para demostrar que los seres humanos somos una gama infinita de emociones, sentimientos y que no importa en lo que creas, lo que seas, lo que verdaderamente importa es nuestra esencia y lo que a lo largo de la vida se aprenda.

Cuídense mucho yo los veo en el próximo capitulo, chao.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 

-Lamento mucho haberte hablado así hace días-así comenzó su disculpa el hijo menor de Mikihisha Asakura.

Estaba frente a su mejor amigo en esa gran y lujosa oficina, con la mirada fija, la voz serena y el rostro serio, luciendo como un gran diplomático que ha memorizado un discurso. Mientras que Manta se mordía la lengua para evitar reírse... a carcajadas.

-Espero disculpes mi bárbaro proceder para contigo Manta...

-Yoh, cállate-le ordenó después de haber escuchado la mitad de la disculpa, se sentía un tanto asqueado-No es necesario, de verdad, no hay rencores, ni nada.

-Es que me pareció incorrecta la forma en que te trate y una buena y sincera disculpa es lo correcto en estos casos-permanecía de pie inmóvil y estoico.

-Somos amigos y esas cosas se perdonan siempre Yoh-dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

-Gracias-articulo frío-Creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, con permiso Manta, fue un placer verte.

-¿Te gustaría comer conmigo esta tarde?-pregunto antes de que el joven abandonara la estancia.

-Me encantaría pero no puedo, tengo mucho trabajo, fue un placer, adiós.

Manta asintió triste y lo miró partir, y se sintió miserable por haber seguido el juego, él más que nadie sabía que esa disculpa no había sido sincera. Había ido a disculparse porque su conciencia se lo había pedido a gritos, pero de no haber sido así jamás se hubiera atrevido.

-CDE-

-No quiero seguir dependiendo de mi familia, no soy ningún inútil-le había dicho hace año y medio -Aceptaba el dinero porque Anna me lo pedía pero para serte sincero jamás estuve de acuerdo con eso. Ahora que ella no esta en casa he decidido independizarme.

Al principio pensó que todo era una broma de su parte pero al ver la seriedad de su rostro y lo grave de su voz comprendió que su amigo, el flojo de Yoh, estaba hablando en serio, el despreocupado Yoh Asakura le pedía que le ayudará a encontrar un empleo, ahora sí que podía morir tranquilo, ya lo había visto todo.

-¿Y tu entrenamiento como shaman?-cuestiono intentando sonar casual.

-Ya no tiene caso-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y qué hay de tu sueño de la vida tranquila y...

-¡Basta Manta!-le cortó violento-El torneo no va a reanudarse, ya te lo he dicho eso ya no tiene caso, ¿me ayudarás?-sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

-"Bueno un poco de madurez no le hace daño a nadie"-pensó el joven Oyamada en sus adentros y se sintió tranquilo porque aún podía ver el brillo de la paz en su mirada y su sonrisa.

Hoy en día todos esos recuerdos le causaban amargura, sí él hubiera sabido en aquel entonces en qué se iba a convertir Yoh, tengan por seguro que jamás lo habría ayudado.

-CDE-

Aún sostenía las manos entre las del ainu y rogaba al cielo porque el momento silencioso en el que se encontraban nunca terminara, pero había cosas muy importantes que aclarar, que decir y que preguntar.

Horo Horo lo contemplaba confundido y se sentía un tanto incomodo al sentir las cálidas manos de Ren entre las suyas, no sabía como describir lo que sentía en su interior, pero lo que sí sabía era que tenía una gran curiosidad por saber que era eso tan importante que obligaba a Ren a actuar tan extraño.

-Mira Horo Horo, sucede que... –comenzó mientras sentía como el cuerpo le temblaba.

-Ajá... –le incitó a continuar el ainu.

-Es que yo...

Golpes fuertes y retumbantes en la puerta interrumpieron al Taoísta quien brincó asustado, el sudor le resbaló por el rostro y su acompañante se limitó a levantarse y atender a la persona que tan insistentemente llamaba a la puerta.

Algunas veces la vida misma es muy sabia y nos llena de lecciones, esta vez le llegó su turno a Ren Tao. Estuvo cerca, muy cerca de que la verdad le saliera a borbotones por la boca pero esta vez la vida le enseñaría a no jugar con fuego.

-¡Pilika!¡Que sorpresa!-escucho que el ainu gritaba con entusiasmo y felicidad.

CONTINUARA...

Notas: Ya sé que los capítulos son algo cortos pero prometo que a partir de la segunda parte serán mucho más largos y dramáticos. Otro anuncio a partir del próximo capitulo reanudaré la contestación de reviews, por lo mientras gracias a: **Loconexion, GabR, yo-chan1, Yulen, Seinko, Starefire-Yumi y Linz Hidaka.**

Le agradezco por leer el fic y espero verlos para responder de llenos todas sus dudas el próximo capitulo, chao.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 

Es todo un arte esto de la fotografía y solo aquellas almas sensibles son capaces de llevarla a cabo tal y como debe de ser, debemos recordar que una fotografía siempre lleva el recuerdo nítido de aquel instante en que fue tomada. A mí en lo personal me agrada contemplarlas una por una saboreando el recuerdo. Es si lo vemos de un modo obtuso la mejor manera que tenemos los seres humanos para ganarle la batalla al tiempo, es robarle la vida a la vida misma. Y si me atrevo a hablar de ella es precisamente porque conozco a alguien, una persona a quien aprecio mucho que encontró en la fotografía un medio de escape, una manera por decirlo así de consolarse así mismo.

Yoh descubrió para su propio asombro que adoraba la fotografía, le encantaba captar los segundos y los momentos bellos en papel, era como robarles el alma, como aprisionar la esencia. Por eso a nadie le resultó extraño que consiguiera empleo en el periódico como fotógrafo. Lo que comenzó como un mero pasatiempo se convirtió en su manera de ganarse el sustento, en su manera de vivir.

Sostenía la cámara entre sus manos, su primera cámara. Se sentía extrañamente excitado y curioso. Manta y Horo Horo lo contemplaban satisfechos.

-Vaya chicos, ha sido un gran regalo de cumpleaños-pronunció conmovido-Había visto estas cosas en las tiendas del centro comercial, jamás pensé tener una-los miró agradecidos antes de agregar-¿Qué se supone que es?

Literalmente ambos chicos se fueron de espaldas, el primero en recuperarse fue Manta.

-Es una cámara fotográfica, mira, aquí-abrió la parte trasera de la cámara-se coloca un rollo como estos-coloco el rollo y cerro-con esto enfocas y con este botón tomas la fotografía.

-Sirve para capturar los momentos importantes e inolvidables-explicó Horo Horo-Haz una prueba, tómanos una fotografía.

Se sintió nervioso, jamás había sentido tantos nervios en su vida, ni siquiera cuando iba a enfrentarse a Hao, sentía como si su vida dependiera de ese instante y pensó que era digno de recordarlo, de hacerlo inmortal. Enfocó y "clic", una luz brillante y efímera salió de la cámara.

Ese fue el inicio de su carrera como fotógrafo profesional.

-CDE-

La escena estaba llena de humor negro, Horo abrazando con felicidad inusitada a su hermana, quien sonreía con aire virginal y en el fondo Ren con el miedo incrustado en el rostro y con una palidez inusual.

Se le detuvo el corazón y su mente fue presa del pánico, ¿qué diablos hacía ahí esa niña, Le había dicho claramente que se quedará en Hokaydo.

-¿Ren?-escucho que la suave voz de Pilika le hablaba-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono confundida-Creí que estabas en China supervisando los últimos detalles para la boda, ¿Porqué no me avisaste que vendrías?-esta vez su voz tenía reproche y demandaba una respuesta.

Trago saliva mientras su mente intentaba inútilmente hilar alguna respuesta coherente y que sonara verdadera. Esto a menudo suele suceder con las personas que no saben mentir. Y hay que reconocer que la mirada furiosa que su prometida le dirigía no le ayudaba precisamente a pensar.

-Vine a ver a Yoh-articulo al fin después de un largo y pesado silencio.

-¿Para qué?

-Este... ¿qué para qué?... bueno para... –su voz temblaba y comenzaba a sudar frío-Pues es que... quiero pedirle... un favor muy especial-dijo triunfal-un favor para la boda, no quería que te enteraras porque se trata de una sorpresa-sonrió-y a todo esto ¿Tú que haces aquí?

-Bueno, yo vine a hacer las paces con mi hermano-respondió de manera natural y con una gran sonrisa-Claro si él quiere hacerlas-miró al joven ainu que la estrechó con fuerza y beso su frente.

-Por supuesto que quiero hermanita, eres lo que más quiero en este mundo y no soporto la idea de que me odies, por eso... -la mirada de Horo brilló-le he dado mi consentimiento a Ren para casarse contigo.

-¿¡De verdad, ¡Oh Horo! Muchas gracias-abrazó muy fuerte al chico.

Ren Tao se sentía tan mal por poder presenciar toda esa hermosa y conmovedora reconciliación que la idea del suicidio le pareció por un momento encantadora.

La desesperación nos hace cometer y pensar cosas realmente absurdas en algunas ocasiones y se sintió aún peor cuando el ainu se acercó a él y de manera formal coloco la mano de su única hermana entre las suyas.

-Ahora es toda tuya, hazla feliz-pronunció antes de sonreír y dejarlo solo con su preciosa futura mujer.

-CDE-

Un día cualquiera puede volverse especial de manera instantánea, en cuestión de segundos puede suceder algo que cambie la rutina y convierta ese día precisamente en "ese día", el evento puede ser cualquiera, desde el más trivial (propuesta de matrimonio, nacimiento de un hijo) hasta uno de gran magnitud (declaración de guerra, masacre o descubrimiento de un oscuro secreto)

Y fue uno de gran magnitud que convirtió al veintitrés de Abril en el día especial de Maurice. Ese día amaneció como cualquier otro, sol, brisa suave, ruido, gente. Sin embargo ese día él llegó más temprano que de costumbre. Y el joven parisiense descubrió el gran secreto de Anna.

Quedó estupefacto al encontrar a su amiga en medio de la sala con un rosario blanco en la mano y con los ojos cerrados, no podía ver el aura azul que le rodeaba y tampoco a los espíritus que le rondaban pero si podía percibir una gran tensión en el ambiente y notar que los objetos de toda la casa temblaban con ligereza.

Un grito débil por parte del joven provocó que Anna entreabriera los ojos, mitad conciente, mitad en trance, cosa que horrorizo aún más al parisién que descargo todo su pavor en un ensordecedor chillido y corrió hacía su habitación. Anna deshizo la posesión en cuestión de segundos y con pasos lentos se dirigió al cuarto de su amigo.

-Maurice-escucho que le decía detrás de la puerta-Abre la puerta Maurice-suplicó desesperada-debo explicarte.

No contestó, todavía temblaba.

-No soy una persona normal- comenzó a decir detrás de la puerta-Soy...-tragó saliva- soy una itako, lo que viste es... -no hallaba palabras para expresarse- lamento no habértelo dicho antes-su voz se llenó de congoja-Maurice, ábreme, no soy un moustro, no lo soy-con suavidad sus manos cubrieron su rostro.

Viejos recuerdos le inundaron la mente, recuerdos no muy gratos, memorias sobre una niñez llena de soledad, en completo abandono, infancia triste y desolada que se torno ruda y cansada.

Un chirrido. El joven abrió la puerta y la contemplo largamente, se veía tan débil, tan apenada y asustada.

-Claro que no eres un moustro tonta –pronuncio ronco y agacho la mirada-disculpa por haberme asustado tanto, debes reconocer que no todos los días se ve algo... así, pero es que realmente lucías aterradora.

Anna sonrió comprensiva.

-Todavía no sabes lo aterradora que puedo llegar a ser-dijo intentando aligerar el momento-tendrías que preguntarle a Yoh-calló abrupta, en todo ese tiempo no había recordado y mucho menos mencionado a su prometido.

-¿Yoh, ¿Quién es Yoh?

La joven dudó un momento antes de responder.

-Mi prometido-respondió en un hilo de voz y clavando su mirada en el horizonte.

Y aquel día que amaneció como cualquier otro se convirtió en especial para los dos, Anna por fin descargo todo aquello que llevaba dentro desde su separación con Yoh, le contó a su amigo todo acerca del shamanismo, sobre su niñez en Izumo y Osore, su compromiso con el nieto de su sensei, del amor que sintió por él desde los diez años, del torneo de shamanes, de los amigos de Yoh, de su pendiente separación, le habló de cada uno de los aspectos de su inusual vida. Maurice, por otro lado, charlo con ella de su sinuosa infancia, que se había escapado a los doce años de su casa, que trabajo muy duro para poder pagarse los estudios y le confesó el motivo de todos sus males.

Aquella tarde ambos se convirtieron en algo más que amigos, su amistad se torno plenamente confidencial y se llenó de complicidad.

CONTINUARA...

Notas: De verdad lamento el retraso pero tuve un aparatoso accidente automovilístico y tuve que pasar algunos días en el hospital, afortunadamente ya estoy bien. Por otro lado la escuela y el amor están absorbiendo mi mente y mi tiempo, sinceramente espero que perdonen el retraso tan largo. Sin embargo espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado. Sin más que agregar paso a responder sus reviews:

Minamo: El encuentro se dará hasta la segunda parte del fic pero prometo que será bastante emocionante, en cuanto a Ren tratara de enmendar su camino pero hay cosas en la vida que se pagan caro por jugar con ellas.

Seinko: Y las cosas se pondrán más interesantes conforme más avance la historia, personajes, decisiones, una cuantas intrigas llenarán la segunda parte del fic, así que no desesperes que el encuentro de Yoh y Anna se da en esta segunda parte, lamento mucho el retraso pero espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

Lady Tao: Bueno creo que para que ellos tengan un final feliz la cosa depende mucho de Ren pero también de Horo, te has preguntado ¿Horo ama también a Ren? ¿Horo ve a Ren sólo como un amigo, si bien he expresado los sentimientos de Ren hacia el ainu he dejado la puerta abierta de que tal vez... quizás... Horo no sienta lo mismo por el Taoísta, en eso reside el encanto de la historia no se sabe como actuaran los personajes.

Linz Hidaka: Pronto les daré mucho más, esta primera parte es sólo la introducción de cómo se irán desarrollando la trama, los personajes y para conocer un poco más el carácter de los personajes. Tu tenme paciencia que el encuentro de Yoh con Anna se dará hasta la segunda parte del fic pero prometo que será bastante especial y claro que no eres exigente XD. Cuídate.

GabR: Serán dramáticos en medida que las situaciones lo predispongan, pero este fic más que un gran drama como lo fue Tardes Negras se caracteriza más por ser reflexivo. Si me tardo en escribirlo es que busco los detalles precisos, las situaciones concretas para que los personajes puedan desenvolverse como si fueran seres humanos reales. Pasando a lo de Horo y Ren sólo la paciencia y la valentía podrán solucionarlo.

Loconexion: Ren tardará un poco más en hablar sobre su amor callado, tiene que aprender a hacerse responsable de los actos que hizo y que involucran sentimientos profundos. En cuanto a Yoh y su extraña actitud pronto descubrirás que fue lo que realmente ocurrió. El encuentro tendrá lugar en la segunda parte del fic y será bastante... emocionante.

Yo-chan1: Prometo que a partir de la segunda parte los capítulos serán más largos, muchas gracias por seguir mis historias, es verdaderamente un honor para mí tener tan buenos lectores.

Kakiyu-Chan: El encuentro será interesante y claro que habrá magia, en cuanto lo lean se darán cuenta de que clase de magia hablo. Debo reconocer que Yoh esta bastante atractivo en mi imaginación y por lo tanto debe reflejarse un poco en el fic XD.

Viosil Uab: Sabes de sobra que estoy mar de bien, te agradezco la preocupación y el review, sí sé que esta muy corto pero ya he prometido solemnemente hacerlos más largos para la segunda parte. Como ves publique algo tarde pero seguro, al parecer mi bloqueo mental esta cediendo poco a poco. Mándale besos a Neechan de mi parte, hace tanto que no la veo. Como sea, cuídate mucho, besos y abrazos.

Bien, es todo por el momento, diviértanse mucho, cuídense, lean libros interesante y paséensela súper que yo los veo en el próximo capitulo, chao.


End file.
